Penguin Sledding
by PrincessWraven
Summary: Takes place during "The Southern Raiders". Zuko and Katara decide to take a little detour before returning to camp. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but...it seems pretty long. Oh well. Zutara friendship, but it can be Zutara if you want it to be ;D


**Hello! So, thanks for opening my story, here's a muffin :3 **

**Katara: So...(mmm, nice muffin)...PrincessWraven does ****_not_**** own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Me: *mumbles* Unfortunately...**

**Zuko: You mean ****_fortunately_****.**

**Me: You're mean :( I don't like you, _Zuzu_.**

**Zuko: Don't you ever call me that again. *Firebends at me***

***Me runs away screaming* (I know, bad grammar, but whatever)**

**And there is my failed attempt at an interesting disclaimer. Anyway, just read the story. It's not exactly Zutara, more of Zuko and Katara's friendship, any way you'd like to look at it, actually.**

**Happy reading!**

**Oh by the way, this takes place while Zuko and Katara are flying back on Appa during "The Southern Raiders".**

* * *

Katara sat on the crook of Appa's neck, stroking him gently as she held the reins. Her hair was tied back, out of her face, and she wore a sleek, black long-sleeved shirt over her usual outfit. She'd taken off the scarf that covered her mouth, but her hood was still on, protecting her from the cold of the night.

Zuko lay back lazily on Appa's saddle, in a similar outfit as Katara's. He looked up at the night sky and down at the sea below on regular intervals, unsure of what to say. A comfortable silence settled around the two. A few months ago, he'd never have imagined that he would be riding on _Appa _with_ Katara_, back to where the _Avatar_ found refuge. The universe has an odd way of playing with people, sometimes.

He glanced down to see a little island slightly off the coast of the mainland. There was something familiar about that place...suddenly, he realized what it was. Uncle used to bring him there when he was little. He loved the gentle sea breeze, the fine sand, and the sense of peace the creatures on that island had. There were seagulls, fighting, but not unpleasantly, over the food that Zuko threw to them; there were penguin-otters that squawked ever so often, lazing around on the beach. The temperature there was quite cool as well...

Penguin-otters. Something about those animals triggered an idea in Zuko's head. Before he could realize it, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Katara...we're flying above a small island off the coast, down there," he stated, pointing to indicate what he was talking about.

"Mmm, yeah?" Katara asked, focused on flying and not too much about the random fact that Zuko had mentioned.

"That island...I used to go there when I was little, with Uncle...there are many penguin-otters there," he hinted, not exactly sure how to phrase his suggestion.

"Cool. So...?" Katara trailed off, paying him more attention this time. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Zuko blushed awkwardly, ruffling his hair with one hand like he usually did when he was unsure of something. "I was wondering if, uh, you'd like to, um, maybe, go penguin sledding?"

Katara stared at him in shock, her sapphire eyes open wide. "Me? Go penguin sledding? With you?" She shook her head, absorbing the information. "Me," she repeated. "Penguin sledding. With Zuko."

"What's wrong with that?" Zuko snapped, pride taking over. What about his suggestion was so unbelievable?

Katara just smiled, stifling a giggle. "Nothing, it's just..."

"You know what? Never mind. It was a dumb idea, anyway. I just thought that, since, you know, you needed cheering up...and you seemed to enjoy it. With Aang, anyway," Zuko's face was flame-red. "Forget I said anything," he mumbled.

Katara chuckled at his uncertain rambling. He could make any situation awkward. But still, the suggestion was sweet of him.

"No, no, I'd be happy to go penguin sledding with you," she replied with a smile. "It's just that it seemed like something Aang would ask; I completely wasn't expecting it from you. Come on, we have some time before the rest wake up back at the temple." She led Appa to land on the tiny island below.

* * *

"Uh, Katara?"

"Yeah?" Katara was grinning already, loving the sand between her toes, the fresh sea breeze, the salty smell of the sea and the sight of a few dozen black-and-white penguin-otters waddling about.

"I...have no idea how to penguin sled," Zuko admitted, the heat rising to his cheeks again.

Katara just laughed. "Figures, Fire Nation boy," she teased. "It's easy, come. First, you lure the penguin-otters over, then you grab one and jump!" She put a fish she'd waterbended from the sea into the Firebender's hand.

Zuko winced at the slimy fish. "You make it sound easy," he commented lamely, trying to understand how penguin-otters were to be caught in theory.

"But it is!" Katara insisted. "Come, follow exactly what I do." She held out her right hand, gripping the freshly-caught fish tightly. Nearly a dozen penguin-otters gathered around her.

Zuko put out his hand warily, unsure of what he was doing. The penguin-otters surrounded him as they did Katara. "Uh, Katara?" he half-yelled over the racket. "What do I do now?"

"Grab any one, and slide!" Katara yelped, as she clung onto the nearest penguin-otter and slid down the frosty hill. She let out a whoop of excitement.

_She makes it seem to easy, so natural._ Zuko thought, slightly jealous. He copied her actions and grabbed the penguin-otter in front of him. It gave a little screech of shock. "Woooaaaaaahhhh," Zuko spluttered, trying to keep his balance.

"Just relax, and have fun!" Katara giggled, adrenaline rushing through her. She slid left and right, avoiding trees and bumps easily.

"Right..." Zuko muttered under his breath. Why had he suggested this? After a couple of near-collisions with trees, which included many yelps of horror, he found himself getting the hang of penguin sledding. He leaned slightly to his right to go right, and vice versa. He even caught himself laughing a little as exhilaration took over.

As he was just starting to enjoy the ride, he realized that he was slowing down. The ride was over.

"Let's go again!" Katara smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement and thrill.

"Fine," Zuko sighed, but inside, he was enjoying it.

* * *

The next couple of times they went down the hill, Zuko knew how to steer and control his speed and direction on the penguin-otter. Though he'd never admit it, he loved penguin sledding. _Maybe after the war..._ he shook the thought from his head. If things went well, he'd be the Fire Lord after all this was over. The Fire Lord would have no time to go penguin sledding in the South Pole.

He enjoyed every moment, treasured it. He and Katara had a couple of races, and he even won one (though that was only because he'd had a headstart). Katara's hair had come loose and streamed behind her in a long brown trail. Zuko was certain that there was frost and sand in his hair, though he didn't mind.

He was having fun. It had been awhile since he had fun like this. Zuko realized, to his astonishment, that Katara was exactly like how a younger sister should be like. Caring, yet ready to let loose and have fun. Not deranged and evil like his _real_ sister. He realized that although Team Avatar was a mixed-up bunch, they all loved each other, like family. _Like the family he never had._

* * *

"We have to get back," Katara noted solemnly. They climbed onto the sleeping Appa and gently woke him up. "Yip yip," Katara sighed, not willing to leave the place so quickly.

"Thanks, Zuko," Katara smiled. "I had fun."

Zuko smiled back. It felt different, strange. This smile came from his heart. It had been awhile since he had truly smiled. It had been awhile since he was this happy.

"You too, Katara. Thank you."

* * *

**How was that? It's a little long for a one-shot, but I suppose it's fine. Review, please, and I'll give you another muffin! :)**

**-PrincessWraven**


End file.
